Sick
by Vixen Argentum
Summary: Akon is involved in a drug demonstration in front of the 12th division, research he had pioneered with Mayuri. But now that he was wearing nothing but a lab coat before the twenty top-seated officers, he realized that he probably should have asked which drug it was beforehand... Set in tihe Afraid of the Dark universe.


Welp, I've been trying to hammer out this piece for like 2 years now. Finally, I can let it go.

This is sort of like fanfiction for my fanfiction. Pure smut set in the world of Afraid of the Dark, but you don't need to be familiar with it to read it. Like Gravitation Remix style. I'm going to hell...might as well deserve it.

* * *

A sweat drop formed on the side of Akon's face, and he stared into the fluorescent lighting on the ceiling. He pulled his lab coat closer to his skin, as that was the only layer of clothing that he had on at the moment, and the lab was a little cold for his tastes.

Mayuri had come to him earlier in the day and mentioned something to him about demonstrating a new product to the seated officers of the 12th, one they had rigorously tested together. Akon didn't really give it a second thought; they had developed hundreds of products side by side. He usually acquiesced to Mayuri's requests anyway, so when he agreed to it, he didn't expect anything different than usual.

Now, he really wished he'd paid more attention to exactly _which_ product Mayuri told him he wanted to demonstrate...

"This product is remarkable," said Mayuri, rolling a vial between two long, thin digits. "Just by taking a DNA sample from the inside of your cheek, I can create a synthetic receptor that responds to one's own intentions carried via reiatsu."

Mayuri grinned, his golden teeth catching a gleam in the light. "After targeting the effect of the drug to the nervous system, in particular the neurons involved in controlling the cycle of sexual response, I found that a peculiar property emerged."

Mayuri's eyes flashed. "Arousal can be completely controlled by force of will."

Akon side-eyed Mayuri and the object in his hand. Yup. This was happening. There was _nothing_ he could do about it now...

"Imagine the possibilities, ladies and gentlemen! In one topical medication, anyone can cure erectile and or orgasmic dysfunction by simply thinking someone into a functional state! And likewise, it can be used as a simple aphrodisiac, or in a more playful scenario, to allow for calculated denial just as easily as facilitation."

The crowd around them contained the top 20 seats, and they oohed and ahhed at Mayuri's grandiose manner of explanation.

"Does it work for both sexes?" asked a voice, a woman toward the back of the room that Akon did not know well.

"Yes, both male and female models have been tested. You may wish to note that it can cure female anorgasmia that has been caused as a side effect of neurological and psychiatric medications, something notoriously difficult to reverse in the literature."

The sound of approval murmured through the crowd. Mayuri was positively _glowing_ under the attention.

"How long does it last?" asked a man with several painful looking body modifications...the new 10th seat, if Akon remembered right.

Mayuri cleared his throat. "So long as the surface is wet, it can last indefinitely. When allowed to dry, approximately two hours are left at best; hydrostatic forces maintain the shape of the receptor in solution."

Mayuri unstoppered the vial and scooped a bit of the gelatinous substance out with a fingertip. He rubbed his thumb and index finger together then spread them wide, showing a wet, glossy sheen between them. He held out the hand toward the crowd who all gathered in close to watch the fluid bead up and stretch as he showed it off.

"As you can see there is no color, so it will not stain anything." Mayuri wiped his hand against his white haori to prove the point. "Now without further ado, allow me to demonstrate."

The butterflies began to flutter in Akon's stomach. This wouldn't be the first time he'd been without clothes for a demo; sometimes he was kind of used like an art model, modeling different equipment that was worn under clothing or that could be used for espionage purposes. But it wasn't the nudity that concerned him, per se. It's what came after that.

"Akon." Mayuri's voice had an expectant edge to it. "Disrobe and get on the table."

Akon stepped over to the operating table that had been covered in white surgical paper. At least that would be warmer than the stainless steel. He took a deep breath and let the lab coat fall off of his shoulders, and then climbed into place. He could feel every single eye on him, each one heating him up just a bit. The crowd circled around the table and Mayuri took his place next to Akon's hip. He watched as Mayuri put a blue nitrile glove over his left hand, letting the wrist of the glove slap back to his skin when he released it.

"All right now, we need a baseline aroused state. Nemu, hand me the regular lubricant. Akon, _do_ try to relax, now..." he trailed off. "I'm not using any other pharmaceuticals for this part, so I _will_ need your cooperation."

His cooperation...ha.

Akon closed his eyes. He heard the lube dispense from the bottle, and soon after felt the slickness that was Mayuri's gloved palm. He felt the familiar level of tension in the hand wrapped around him, and he began to feel the hand pump up and down. Akon ground the back of his head into the table. It felt so good, but the situation around him was just so...wrong.

"Come on now, Akon." Mayuri's voice was playful. "Do it for me?"

He opened his eyes to see Mayuri's knowing smirk. Akon tried to ignore the flush that was spreading across his face, to ignore the sea of faces that calmly waited for not _if_ , but _when_ he would get it up. The hand on him started to stroke even more firmly. Akon felt himself start to give way to the sensation, the iron of his blood being pulled as if by a magnet to his groin. He curled his toes involuntarily. He was up.

"There, that wasn't too difficult." Mayuri looked around. "Nemu, what did you do with the measuring tape?"

Now Akon really wanted to die. Nemu's hands clattered through objects on the table behind her before she found what she was looking for and delivered it into the hands of her father.

"All right, 17 centimeters long." Mayuri pressed the tape against him in different directions. "14.5 centimeters in girth. That's our base."

Akon felt himself being wiped up. Now the truly embarrassing bits were going to start. Mayuri grabbed the vial filled with his invention and poured some into his hand.

"Good, Akon. That's enough," said Mayuri. "Now it's all up to me."

He felt the hand wrap around his now half-hard cock again. This time, the liquid warmed to the touch. Feelings of heat crossed through his chest as Mayuri's hand focused on the very tip, rubbing around the head and across the slit, moving over the bridges of skin on the underside.

"This drug has a transdermal mechanism, so using it just as I am now works well, but the process is enhanced when the drug comes in contact with a mucus membrane," said Mayuri to the crowd.

Mucus membrane? Akon tensed as he realized what that meant. Aw, hell.

"Legs up, Akon. You know how this works. Theoretically I could get the same results with a good sounding, it's harder to collect everything up afterwards that way."

As much as Akon disliked the idea of being sounded in front of a crowd, he wasn't sure he liked the alternative any better. Akon looked at Mayuri with pleading eyes, but there was no solace to be had in Mayuri's cold expression. It was a look of dictation and certainty, a mark of the absolute power he now held and was wielding over Akon's autonomy. Sheepishly, Akon raised his knees to his chest, and Mayuri slid his body further down the table where more people could see him in this exposed position. A pleased hand patted the back of his thigh.

"Good."

Mayuri scooped out some more of the liquid.

"I will use this for an internal application. Now everyone, the part you've been waiting for. Within 30 seconds you will see an improvement upon the baseline statistics. This medication has a side effect of temporary enhancement. Now..."

The tips of Mayuri's fingers massaged and circled around Akon's opening. Without warning, two fingers slick with medication were plunged into him. Akon tensed up at the shock.

"Relax," Mayuri commanded. He swirled his fingers inside of Akon, liberally applying the product to his insides.

Oh...

He could feel the difference as the gel sank into him. Mayuri's hand switched to seeking out a place deeper inside him, massaging the now swollen gland at his core.

"My, my. You are quite full, aren't you. It's been a while," said Mayuri, his fingertips pressing into Akon.

The blush came back to Akon's face. It had been a while. Both of them had been so busy with work and their freetimes seemed to deliberately not line up. Mayuri was the one who set the schedules after all. This was completely on purpose. I mean, sure Akon could have relieved himself easily, but lately he didn't feel like doing much unless he had a partner. And then to ask this of him...

Akon wasn't dumb, and neither was the rest of the 12th division. He was sure that everyone in this room, from his closest friends like Rin, Hiyosu, and Megane, to the newly seated officers, that they knew that Akon was a favorite toy of Mayuri's. They were very discreet, but it was still common knowledge in his squad, and a few others, that he had let Mayuri fuck him senseless an innumerable amount of times. Hell, they could probably guess how many times they had sex to get this medication ready for production after reading the laboratory notebooks. But here it was as the only way it could be, with Mayuri acting as if Akon were merely a convenient gigai to show off a new product, while he invaded Akon's modesty, privacy, and peace of mind.

As much as he hated how hard he was, how good the fingers felt as they milked him from the inside, and how everybody's gaze was fixed between his legs, he was a disgusting freak because he kind of liked it. He liked being used like the dog he was. He felt a perverse satisfaction as other people watched him get used by Mayuri, the look of relief when they accidentally caught his eyes, the obvious thought of how glad they were that the one on the table was Akon and not any of them. He didn't know who was sicker, him or Mayuri.

Mayuri pulled his hand out, Akon blowing out a held breath.

"Now everyone, let's compare to his baseline arousal." Mayuri picked up the measuring tape that had been placed to the side. He began to measure Akon again. "Look at that. Here we see a 10% increase in length and a 15% increase in girth. Now imagine what you or a partner could do with that..."

The crowd around him mumbled in response, excited.

"All right, now for the next part, I'll show you how effective it is at overcoming barriers." Mayuri grinned. "Akon, try as hard as you can not to ejaculate."

Mayuri really was a fucking bastard sometimes.

Mayuri gesticulated over Akon's body in front of his audience. "I am going to put all of my will into his orgasm, and you will see how powerless he is to stop it. After all, this formula is fully in tune with my own reiatsu."

Akon yelped a bit as Mayuri shoved his fingers back in his ass. Mayuri's hand was much less gentle this time, thrusting into him, prodding him with more force. He was making it easier for Akon to resist the pleasure in him that was mounting, but not for long.

"Your sweet spot is around here somewhere..." Mayuri mused.

Akon was hit with so much pleasure, it was like somebody had kicked him in the chest, and the warmth radiated out from there. He cried out before he could stop from making a sound.

"Oh. There it is," Mayuri stated matter of factly. "If you don't hold out for at least another 60 seconds, I will use you when I demo this to the 4th squad as well. There was great medicinal interest when I mentioned this invention to them."

Mayuri was actually giving him a choice? No, that couldn't be right. Even if he could keep it together for long enough, he'd still probably end up on his back again in front of more curious bystanders, all for the sake of better living through modern chemistry.

Fucking hell. Who did he piss off in a past life? This had to be some sort of karma.

"We're at 30 seconds..."

Akon grit his teeth and he tried to think of anything he could possibly think of to cool down his mind. The open sky, swimming in the ocean, rolling in snow. Last Tuesday when he accidentally walked in on Hiyosu in the bathroom. The time he found the body of someone who had committed suicide in the Maggot's Nest. Anything else that was as different from pleasure as possible.

Mayuri closed his other, ungloved hand around Akon's cock. Akon jolted at the skin-on-skin contact. Sure the touch with the glove was kinky, but there was something about having a lack of barriers that really did it for Akon. The lack of safety that came with the situation. Mayuri had to know that and was now pulling out all of the stops.

The urge to cum came at him sharply, a hunger, a need. Akon half moaned, half growled as the two sides of him fought the battle. His body was sinking deeper and deeper into warmth and ecstasy; he was on fire everywhere that Mayuri touched, inside him, on the outside. His muscles tensed as he tried to hold back. He couldn't think of anything else, his body, that drug was holding his mind captive. He cried out as Mayuri handled him even more aggressively, playing with his most sensitive places as only a predator of his caliber could.

Akon couldn't take it anymore.

His body seized up without his consent and he came like a thunderclap, snarling like the animal he was. He felt the fingers quickly withdraw from his ass, and a test tube now being pressed against his glans. The hand still massaged his length, but more slowly and slowly, as if to get out every last drop that was inside of Akon. Akon fell back on the table, arms flopping off the sides, his legs finally lowered so that his feet touched the paper.

Mayuri released him and stared at the test tube in his hand that was filled with Akon's cum.

"Excellent!" Mayuri beamed. "A 5 milliliter sample, how rare." He held the tube out. "Nemu! Take this for chemical analysis!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

At this point Akon didn't even care. He continued to catch his breath while the world spun beneath him. Just another day at work. Just another day...

"And this concludes the live demo. I have placed the full formula in the database, so any of you may look at it and please do continue to make suggestions for improvement. We can only go up from here." Mayuri took a bit of a stilted bow. "Thank you. I will be in my office for the rest of the day if anyone needs to go over anything, but please do make sure it is worth my while."

The room burst into applause as Mayuri finished. A few interested people followed him out the door with their questions, but most people simply dispersed. Akon jumped when his lab coat was dropped on top of him, restoring at least some modesty.

"Man, the whole time all I could think about was 'it's cold in here, how is Akon not freezing?' but then again I bet you had a lot on your mind, and not much of it had to do with cold did it?"

It was Rin. Akon had to thank him for grabbing his coat. After all, his lab coat was where his smokes were. Akon pulled a cigarette out of the pocket and lit up, relieved. He blew out a cloud of grey smoke.

"To be honest, I tried not to think about anything at all," said Akon. He yawned.

Megane had come to stand at the other side of the table. "I can't believe the director's gonna release that drug. It seems like it's been in the production stages forever," she said.

Akon looked at her quizzically. "Are you reading over my lab notebooks because you're a perv or what?"

Megane's smile lit up her face. "Oh, no. I worked with Nemu-chan on the female trials! We hadn't done any work recently so I thought everything had been dropped, but I guess the director had other plans."

"I knew Nemu was in charge of that project but I didn't realize you...oh..." Akon trailed off. If Nemu tested it in the same way Mayuri did...that explained some things. "I'm just gonna leave it at that."

Everyone laughed.

Akon sat up and put the coat on rather than having it draped over his body, keeping his cigarette firmly between his lips. The remainder of his clothing was in Mayuri's office, so he'd have to go get it later.

"I didn't expect to do this at work today when I got up," Akon sighed. "It was a bit of a surprise for me too."

"Oh, I didn't realize this was so spur of the moment. Then, are you okay?" Rin asked.

Akon took a drag on his cigarette. "I'll live." Then it dawned on him. "Do you guys know if I hit the time limit, or am I giving a show to the 4th squad later?"

Megane shook her head. "I'm not sure, you'd have to ask the Director."

"I have to go to his office anyhow to get the rest of my clothes."Akon crushed his cigarette out on a stainless steel specimen pan. He stood up. "Or, I could go home, since I don't really want to deal with him right now. I suppose it's been a while since I've done the walk of shame, huh?"

Knowing his luck lately, he'd probably run into a million people on his way home: both the shinigami men's and shinigami women's associations, the other 12 captains, the visiting substitute shinigami and his friends, anyone and everyone. The seireitei was bustling today. Ah well. To Mayuri's office it was, after all.

"See you later, Akon."

He waved goodbye to his friends as they went off to their respective stations. Man, today had been stressful. Akon got out a second cigarette and lit it as he walked through the laboratory double doors. Mayuri's office was on the floor below, and he shuffled down the stairs to where it was.

The door was wide open, a rare sight. Akon glared at it suspiciously. Perhaps someone was still in there meeting with Mayuri?

He stood outside the door. He didn't hear anyone or sense anyone other than Mayuri's reiatsu.

"Are you going to come in, or are you trying to avoid me?"

Akon peeped in the door. Mayuri leaned forward, resting his chin on a hand, eyes daring Akon to come in.

"Nah, I just wanted to know if it was safe to come get my clothes. Didn't wanna intrude on someone else's meeting, and it'd be kinda weird changing in the background."

"Well then," said Mayuri. "That is good to hear. I was afraid you'd be mad at me."

Akon came in and shut the door behind him.

The honeyed voice continued. "I know it's well within my power to make you do _many_ things, but I do have at least _some_ concern as to how you feel about me."

Akon looked around the room. His shihakushou was no longer folded up on the far table where he had left it. Instead, Mayuri rested a hand on it, on top of his desk, leaning over it like a dragon guarding its hoard. Akon took a deep breath. Apparently it was time for games.

"I agreed to it," said Akon. "It's my fault that I wasn't really listening to you when you said which product you wanted to demo."

"But see, that's the thing," said Mayuri. He stood up. "I didn't tell you which one it was. I obtained your permission first in a way that I knew I would get it, and from there I abused your trust."

"I see." Akon puffed at his cigarette. "So I didn't miss anything. Here I thought I was simply getting what was coming to me."

"Hmmm yes. It was a calculated move, still. I wanted the demo to be done with a male model because the tangible differences are easier to measure on a male than on a female." Mayuri grinned. "And let's be honest. If I had chosen someone else, you would have been forced to watch me interact with him sexually in front of a crowd. How would that have made you feel?"

Akon blushed. Mayuri's smile broadened even further.

"That's what I thought." Mayuri stroked his chin. "I am kinder than most people give me credit for, even you."

Akon stared at him. Yet again, he was a fly trapped in the spider's web.

Mayuri walked around the desk, wrapping himself around Akon's side. "But still, I know. Being watched is my kink, not yours... but you did so _well_."

Akon closed his eyes as Mayuri ran a hand down the side of his face. He could tell Mayuri hadn't washed it after the demo; though it was faint, he could still smell his own musky sent on his fingers.

"You're not upset with me are you?" Mayuri's thumb slid down Akon's lower lip. "How about this..." Mayuri's voice was hissing in his ear. "I give you free reign to do whatever you want right now."

Akon's eyes snapped back open. He met Mayuri's gaze and it was electric. He grinned. "Are you sure you didn't plan this, just to give me the upper hand for once?"

"Nonsense." Mayuri's face was an unreadable mask.

Akon wasn't sure if he believed him...but that was a different story. He leaned forward into Mayuri.

"Well, I suppose that makes some sense. You said I could do anything to you, not that you'd do anything I asked..." He ran the flat of his hand up Mayuri's chest. "You'd never give that up."

"You wound me, Akon." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Akon pulled Mayuri in for a kiss, holding him close as he slowly played with his tongue. He ran his hands under the captain's haori, swiping it down off the shoulders, exposing the plain shihakushou underneath. He pulled the top layers out of the hakama, shitagi and all, and licked at the bare skin underneath the cloth. Ripping it all off and throwing it to the floor, he turned Mayuri to face away from him, half biting at the back of his neck. He let his hands fall over Mayuri's pale back and chest. He wrapped his arms around the narrow ribcage and gave him a squeeze. The smell of titration reactions, electricity and smoke filled his nose as he pressed his face into Mayuri's hair. It smelled like home.

"You're being remarkably kind to me," said Mayuri.

Akon leaned forward, whispering into where an ear should be. "Shut up. You're just trying to goad me into doing shit that you want done to you. Play with someone else if you want stupid."

Mayuri grinned his gilded grin, but Akon couldn't see it. "Now Akon, I'd never insult your intelligence. You're not as smart as me, but you're among the closest I've met."

"Uh-huh." Akon felt that wild swipe at him, too. It might even be true, but he was a more patient man than Mayuri, and it had always served him well, just as it would tonight.

Akon tugged at Mayuri's hakama himo, the cloth opening and coming loose, sliding down his hips. He dragged his hands down Mayuri's chest, his wiry abs, and settled over his hipbones. Gently he pulled his hips back and pushed forward, grinding into him. Suddenly, with one hand Akon grabbed Mayuri's headdress and wrenched him into a kiss back over his shoulder; with the other he reached down and grabbed a hold of Mayuri's quickly hardening cock, stroking it. He coated his thumb in the seeping precum, massaging the head in a circle and he bit down on the soft flesh between Mayuri's neck and shoulder. He could tell that Mayuri was trying to hold in every sound, but the shaking of his body conveyed everything to Akon.

He let go of the metal around Mayuri's face and let his hand rove over his sterum, stopping to play with a nipple, and he kept pumping him hard with his other hand.

"I know you're trying to hold back," he said, "but would it kill you to enjoy letting go a bit?"

Mayuri laughed. "Can't you see, that's exactly what I'm doing now?"

Akon kicked away the hakama that had finally fallen all the way down. He pressed Mayuri over and against his desk, and Mayuri looked at him with eyes that still had their same trademark pride. After all, Mayuri was _letting_ him do this. He held the power even now.

"I see, your tastes are like those of a common Kusajishi whore. How bestial, Akon," he purred, looking at Akon to see if he had made his mark.

Akon smirked. He unbuttoned the lab coat that was his only layer of clothing, opting to just leave it hang open rather than taking it off. He swiped a hand across Mayuri's lower back and then dropped to his knees, spreading Mayuri's legs far away from each other. Mayuri gasped as Akon dove in for the kill, tongue like wet silk around his entrance. Akon dug his nails in as he pulled the soft handfuls Mayuri's ass further apart. He traced the band of muscle with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the surrounding sensitive skin.

"Is this dirty enough for you?" mused Akon, using the vibration in his voice for even more stimulation.

He only got a muted sigh in return.

"I'm just gonna keep going," said Akon playfully. "As you wish."

He plunged his tongue inside of Mayuri who finally cried out at the intrusion. He licked in and out, a generous preparation, leaving his lover messily wet. Swiftly, he craned his neck and bit at the velvety skin behind his balls and then kissed it, earning another surprised moan. He stuck in one finger, then another, gently plying him open even further, and he continued exploring with his mouth, licking and teasing the skin of his inner thighs, his ass. Mayuri shifted his weight, but Akon shoved him back in place.

Akon inquisitively probed inside him. "What was that you said earlier about a sweet spot?"

Mayuri laughed. "You didn't seem to be too upset when I found it."

Akon pulled his fingers out and stood up, lining himself up. Even though he himself had came not too long ago, he was already uncomfortably hard. He grabbed onto Mayuri's hips and plunged in. Mayuri hissed at the change of pace, the harshness of the invasion, the suddenness that overtook Akon's leisurely tempo.

The desk rocked, banging against the floor with every thrust Akon made. If there was anybody outside of the door, they could probably hear it, but he wasn't going to do anything about if Mayuri wasn't going to say anything. Akon slid his hands up Mayuri's back, over his arms and then intertwined their fingers.

"You've always been sappy," said Mayuri as he stared at Akon's hands which dwarfed his own.

"Shut up," mumbled Akon with an extra deep thrust.

It was both true and false. In Akon's mind Mayuri deserved a lot of things, and he would try his best to make them known. Was it love he wanted to show? Did he believe himself worthy of giving such a thing? Sure he knew worship, admiration, infatuation…they were heady like red wine slithering down his threat. Dare he even think of it?

He felt the body tighten around him and Akon couldn't help but moan. For all the pride he gave himself of being sexually skilled, he was always continually put to shame. Mayuri was more aware of his physical body, understanding where it's limits lay. He worked his inner muscles on Akon's length, again, a show of command, virtuosity, forbidden knowledge dipped in gold and executed flawlessly. Akon bit a lip, tooth drawing blood as he kept his wits about him, pain spurring him to drive in harder.

With his free hand he reached down, stroking him with a commanding hold. He would show his own strength, his deep desire. Without warning he bit down on the bare shoulder, the chalky taste of paint filling his mouth along with the salty seep of fluid from the scrape. The body beneath him gasped and pushed back ferociously at him, a taunt, a challenge.

"Ungh…fuck!" Akon moaned into his skin, his voice now unrecognizable to him, all sultry and sandpaper. But still he would not lose.

He pumped faster with his hand, playing with the tip with his bent thumb. The slap of skin on skin echoed in the room and he increased the tempo.

"I'm almost there…" came a voice, musical in quality. "Such a shame if you lost it before I did. What will you do…"

A low growl sounded in Akon's throat. He took the hand that had been entertwined in Mayuri's and slammed it down, not painfully, but forcefully, pinning Mayuri to the desk. He reached up, grabbing a fist full of the styled hair and held him. If he wanted to push Akon to the breaking point, oh…he knew just how to do it. He tore into the skin of his neck with hungry lips and teeth. He could feel the paint smearing on his lips, dotting the tip of his nose as he ravenously dug in.

The heat rose within him and he was wild, claiming.

 _His._

In one more hard thrust he felt the body release below him, muscles seizing up. Akon slowed down his hand, milking every last bit out that had spilled over his hand. Now he released as his hair stood on end. They both hung there against the desk, panting, spent. Catching his breath, a slow smile spread across his stained lips, and he leaned forward further, placing one last kiss over the marked shoulder, a final token of affection.

Slowly he stood back up and pulled away. He licked the aftermath of his orgasm from his hand, savoring the taste before taking the time to clean up his partner.

Then that was that. They commonly shared moments of closeness, but Akon knew when the welcome would be overstayed. He treasured what he was allowed, perhaps it would be too little for most, but for him, it was just right. He picked up his clothing and began to dress, while Mayuri stood back up and stretched.

A familiar laugh broke the silence as he tied up the last of his clothing.

"Ah, well then, that was fun," said Mayuri.

His makeup was smeared, and some of it had rubbed off onto Akon. His hair had fallen out of his neatly styled horns and the wayward blue locks brushed his shoulders haphazardly.

"But," he continued, "you went a little far. You of all people should know I'm no whore. To let you know that I'm enjoying anything at all, when you've got me like _that_ is a gift. I don't do that for just anyone."

"Oh?" Said Akon. "What are you gonna do about it." He grinned. Gods he loved this man.

"It's simple really. You just need to be humbled a bit," said Mayuri. He waved a bony hand. "You held out long enough today, but you're still going to do the demo for 4th squad."

Akon nearly choked on his own spit.

"Excuse me?"

Putting himself back together in the mirror he pulled out, Mayuri dismissively continued.

"It will give you a chance to think about how much of a harlot you are, getting off in the middle of the teaching hospital, and who knows, maybe I'll invite some others."

Akon sighed, but knew better than to raise any objections. "Yes, sir."

Mayuri's golden smile gleamed. "And if you do well again, maybe I'll give you a second chance."

"Heh."

Akon scratched a horn as he returned the challenge in his director's eyes. Still proud and strutting he made his way over to the door. After all, it went both ways. Perhaps he'd give him a second chance, too.


End file.
